Edmond Dantès
Edmond Dantes was available for summoning during London 1/2 AP Campaign & High Difficulty Quest and Cries of The Vengeful Demon in the Prison Tower Event Re-Run. Active Skills Determination of Steel EX= |-| Golden Rule A= |-| Wisdom from Desperation A= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= |-| Video= Ascension |10}} |12 = |10}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |10}} |31 = |10}} |32 = |10}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |10}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |10}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |12}} |41 = |12}} |51 = |12}} |61 = |15}} |71 = |15}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: '''185cm ・ 75kg '''Source: The Count of Monte Cristo Region of Origin: ''' France and Italy '''Alignment: Chaotic Evil Gender: Male "Wait and hope." The individual known as the world's most prominent avenger. Popularly known as the "King of the Cavern" or the "Count of Monte Cristo". Although imprisoned on the hellish If Tower (Chateau D'If) due to a false charge derived from an unscrupulous conspiracy, he did not fall in despair thanks to a mind of steel, and the story goes that he eventually acquired the treasure of the Monte Cristo island and swooped down upon Paris-- dragging down many leading figures that reigned over France - that is, the people who once deceived him - into hell. The stern way of life; the revenge tragedy that concealed his identity; the love and covetous affection towards his lover Mercedes, who was trampled on and snatched away; and the journey that resulted in his reform due to anguish and regret are applauded by the people - not only from France, but from all over the world - and he is remembered as "the most famous avenger in the world". Even though the story of the Count of Monte Cristo is treated as a literary creation by Alexandre Dumas, it has been confirmed in modern times that the "Abbe Faria" who guided Edmond when he was imprisoned in the If Tower actually existed... His True Name is indeed Edmond Dantes, but he perceives himself as a different person from the "Edmond Dantes" who was a seaman from Marseille. The reason being that "Edmond Dantes" abandoned his evil nature at the end of the gruesome revenge tragedy in Paris... "but I, who manifested as a Servant, continue to be the "Image of the Demon of Vengeance". In that case, I am not Edmond" - or so he says. Monte Cristo Mythology: King of the Cavern He is the incarnation of vengeance. Not coming under any sort of Class, the body that manifested as the extra class Avenger was converted into a Noble Phantasm that sublimated that way of life. Attacks by means of a tenacious body and magic power. It is also possible to conceal his parameters and class, displaying false information. A continuously invoked-type of Noble Phantasm. There is also another effect for when releasing the True Name, but it is not employed in this work. Enfer, Chateau D'If: My Tiger, Brilliant And Bright Flame The mental power of steel fostered in the hellish Chateau D'If converted into a Noble Phantasm. Not to mention the body, the King of the Cavern escapes even from abstract prisons such as time and space. By performing super high-speed thinking and forcibly reflecting that on the body, he subjectively realizes a super high-speed action that makes it seem like a "time halt" is being employed. In this work, it takes the shape of a simultaneous multi-attack by means of the "offshots" resulted from the high-speed movement. "I am the Count of Monte Cristo (King of the Cavern). Unknown to love, unknown to compassion, established as the black flame of grudge that blazes itself dazzlingly only by means of hatred and vengeance; nothing but an Avenger who rages until he turns everything to ashes. My beloved mistress (Haydee) is nowhere in this world, so this body shall remain a demon of vengeance for all eternity--''" Trivia *Komatsuzaki Rui is also the character designer for the Danganronpa series **Edmond Dantes' has often been compared to Komaeda Nagito from the Danganronpa series, due to their similar appearances and their status as servants. *Château d'If is the name of the Prison Tower. *First servant in the game that doesn't need Ascension Pieces/Monuments or Special Ascension Items (eg : Twinkle Candy ) to Ascend, a trait future Avengers share. *First servant in the game to have no Luck stat. *The phrase "Wait and hope" that he said in the Kara no Kyokai Collaboration event is a reference to what he said in the original ''The Count of Monte Cristo novel. Category:Avenger